Roswell: A New Beginning
by Fitz9009
Summary: It’s been a couple of years since the Roswell group consisting of Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Isabel, and Kyle left their hometown Roswell, New Mexico. On their travels they have gone through many different states and seen many wonderful sights along the wa
1. Chapter 1

**Well I hope that you all enjoy this! This story takes place a couple of years after the series finale so I hope that you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

**It's been a couple of years since the Roswell group consisting of Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Isabel, and Kyle left their hometown Roswell, New Mexico. On their travels they have gone through many different states and seen many wonderful sights along the way. As of today's date (May 16, 2007 to be precise) they were passing through Chicago, Illinois and decided to stay for a while and enjoy the "Windy City". The group split apart with the girls going shopping and the guys decided to visit Hard Rock Café. After a couple of hours and Pepsi drinks later, (Aliens and Alcohol don't mix remember!) they decided to walk back to where the group was supposed to meet up. **

**As the guys were walking past an alley, they heard footsteps running with a group of footsteps following them. They then heard a scream. Afraid that it could have been one of the girls in trouble, they went to see what was the matter. They ran to see a young teenage girl, about their age, trapped in a corner of the alley by a group of guys harassing her. " How dare to you kick him there you Bitch!" said one of the guys as he slapped her across the face and slammed her against the corner of the wall. Another guy then took hold of her hair and was pulling her head back as he pulled out a knife and held it against her throat. "Maybe we should teach this Bitch some respect!" said the man holding the knife.**

**Max couldn't stand for this any longer and decided to intervene. "Hey! Is there a problem here?" Max asked firmly. Everyone then turned to look at him, even Michael and Kyle turned to face Max. The man who held the knife then grabbed the girl by the arm and yanked her up. He then held her tight with the knife pressed against her throat. Max noticed that the girl didn't seem as scared anymore but rather shocked. He also noticed that she never took her eyes off of him. He tried to ignore this by eyeing the men harassing her. "This has nothing to do with you pal! Just mind your own damn business or else your next!" the man said as he gave a smirk and then tightened his grip on the girl, causing her to take a quick gasp and let out a small whimper. " I'll say this only once," Max, replied in response to the girl's reaction to the pain of the man's grip, "Let the girl go now or _you're_ next!"**

**"Dude I know that you want to be the hero and save the damsel and all but don't do this." Michael pleaded with his friend to not expose them; "We're already in enough trouble as it is. Don't leave a trail of breadcrumbs for them to come and find us!" Max then turned and put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Don't worry, I don't intend to handle this in any… unnatural ways." Max replied knowing that Michael would understand what he meant by "unnatural". Max turned to face the men again but his focus fell directly on the girl's eyes once again. Now he saw that she was on the verge of tears and yet she was still staring at him with this longing look. He then looked deep into her eyes and when he did he felt this weird connection with her that he couldn't explain. **

**The man with the knife noticed the intense looks in their eyes. He then grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled her head back so that her ear was level with his mouth. She let out a small scream of pain in response to his aggressive action. She started breathing abruptly as the man also started to push the knife closer against her neck. "It's not polite to stare! I think that it is time to teach you some manners you stupid, little, Bitch!" said the man as he removed the knife from the girls' neck and then thrust it into her stomach. "NO!" screamed Max as he rushed to the girl's side. The guys then ran off into the darkness but not before the knifeman let out his final words, "That'll teach the Bitch." With that he took off. Michael and Kyle ran to catch up with Max. When Max reached the girl the wound was severely bleeding, but it looked as if it was trying to close it up but couldn't. Michael turned to look a Max and recognized the look in his eyes. Max was going to heal her.**

**"Maxwell don't! If you do, you risk putting all of us in danger, Isabel, Kyle, Me, Maria, Liz and even this girl. You risk changing and complicating her life forever! Do you really want we have to deal with to ruin her life! You'll only save her and eventually she will die because of it, because of us!" Michael pleaded with his friend to not heal the girl. "Michael, she doesn't deserve to die like this! This wasn't her fault! It was _ours_!" Max responded to his friends' pleas. "She will ask to many questions! We'll have to tell her everything!" Michael responded. " Then so be it." Max replied. "She's coming with us." Max turned to face Michael who seemed scared and angry at his decision. "Don't look at me like that Michael, I won't let her die!" said Max as a final decision.**

**Max placed his hand over the girl's dying body. As he was healing her wound, he began to see flashes. He saw her as a little girl having a tea party, saw her hanging out with her friends, saw her ice skating as a child, and then he also kept seeing this bright, white, light interrupting all of these memories every few seconds. Finally the flashes stopped, the girl was healed, and he jumped back in confusion. Max had flashes with this girl. He only had had flashes with Liz (and Tess). The girl slowly sat up and looked into his eyes. Their eyes seemed to find each other's and when they met their eyes seemed to lock. Max then felt that same connection with her that he had felt before. He felt dumbfounded. What was going on? Why was this happening? Who _was_ this girl?**

**Well I hoped that you liked the first Chapter! If I get good reviews I will publish the next Chapter soon! Thanks and I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**What just happened Max?!" cried Michael as he noticed his friend's reaction to healing the mysterious girl. Max was still silent with his focused look on the girl still trying to figure out what had happened for himself. "Yeah, Max. What's going on here?" asked Liz as she and the girls had just walked down the alley to find their men with this strange girl. It wasn't until Max heard Liz's voice did he force himself to look away from the girl. Liz was reading Max's expression as well as looking around the alley trying to piece together what had just taken place when she found a puddle of blood beside the girl with a stab mark on her shirt but alas, no cut or anything on her skin. Liz understood everything. "Did you heal her Max? Did you..." her voice trailed off as she choked back a tear or two, "did you have a flash with her Max?" asked Liz with disappointment and a little bit of anger in her voice. Max looked at her pleadingly but wasn't about to try and lie to her so he admitted, "Yes." Liz nodded her head in agreement and then threw her shopping bags down to turn and walk away, alone in the alley. **

**Not thinking that he was going to let the same thing happen to Liz as it did with this other girl he chased her down. "Liz, wait!" Max said as he picked up speed to catch up with her. Once he reached her, he put his hands on her arms and turned her to face him. "Look Liz, she was being harassed by these guys and I couldn't just stand by. I had to do something but it ended up getting her stabbed. I felt guilty and so I had to heal her but I swear to you that I have no idea why I had a flash with her," Max exclaimed in a hurry to try to help Liz understand. "Max how could you do this to us?" Liz finally said after a few moments of silence. "Why did you have to get involved in the first place? Why her Max? Why**_** her**_**?" Liz said as a tear finally escaped her eye. Max lifted his hand to wipe away her tear streaming down her cheek while confessing to her, "I don't know how to say this Liz but there is something about her. I feel as if I know her somehow and it seems as if maybe she knows me too." Liz let another tear fall as her fears about the past repeating itself filled her mind and Max sensed that that was how she took his confession. "I do not feel anything for her Liz I promise you. I am more worried about how she may know me and why we have this confusing connection. I love you Liz. I always have and I always will." Max said defiantly, trying to ensue confidence in Liz about his love and devotion to only her. Liz lifted her eyes to meet Max's and looked deeply into them and tried to believe him with her all of her heart instead of letting her fears take over her.**

**As they headed back to the gang surrounding the girl, they saw everybody hovering over the girl trying to get her to speak. They noticed that the girl had not moved except to turn to watch them come back as soon as she heard them approaching but this time she was not only staring at Max but as Liz as well. "What is your name?!" Michael was shouting at her now which made Liz jump. "Hey ease up man," Kyle said, "give her a break she's scared." Maria, not Michael, retorted, "We don't have time to warm her up Kyle. We need answers. Now." Maria leaned down and asked her, "Who are you?" The girl's eyes still had not left Max and Liz as if she were seeing a ghost. "Here let me try," Max insisted as he got down at the girl's level and asked her in his polite yet still demanding voice, "Will you please tell us your name? Who are you?" The girl finally locked her glance back to Max from Liz with tears in her eyes he noticed. The girl finally choked out a raspy response. "My name is Cassi," she managed before she let out a sniffle, "and I have come here from the future. From our home planet." **


End file.
